Maybe, just maybe Life's not all that bad
by Whateversz
Summary: All you ever have to do to be happy... Is simply give it a chance. One-shot. Hope you enjoy!


Sooooooooooooooooo... Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa... I obviously can see that noooooooooooooooooooo one is, I guess very interested in this manga/anime. Well at least for the fanfiction part. BUT! I am! Idk but I love this couple LoL. I read the one story on here... AND IT WAS AWESOME! So I decided to write one my self. It's kinda like AU-ish because people knows he's a Demon Lord from way back when. Just thought it'd be more angsty if that was the case. I hope someone reads this! If not it's fine. I def won't regret writing this story for this couple. I just think Miwa is like idk he's so adorable and I would love to have him as a bf lol. Anyway here you guys go. Hope the spelling grammar etc aint bad. Hope it's good and i anyone read it, you didnt waste ur time. Enjoy! Oh uhhhh it's not complete cause I might add another chap for like a little aftermath or whatever for this. Even if it's only just one person who asks, I'll do it...eventually...seriously...I will!...

Ahhhh DISCLAIMER: Obviously don't own anything with manga/anime so yea whatevz on to the story.

* * *

_Maybe, just maybe… Life's not all that bad…_

Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, of every week, month, even year, was just full of pain, torture, agony and…pointlessness. There was no purpose. He just ate, bathed, slept, and simply followed this lifeless routine day after fucking day.

He was sick of it. He was very near on the verge of cracking. His heart beat was so cold and lifeless that it was almost as if it didn't exist. It was almost as if it didn't move. It was almost as if he was dead…

It's been a long time since someone's talked to Sai Akuto. Ever since he was _discovered_, well more like _destined_ to be the Demon Lord of this era, people who use to even be friends with the boy, even like the boy, easily turned the other way. A complete 180, as if they never even met in the first place.

It wasn't as if he were picked on, no, it's even worse to be honest. Everyone ignored him, the looks they gave him when confronted, were full of fear, disgust, everything that was just pretty much negative to be honest. Most of the time, it was like he didn't even exist in anyone's eyes, even God didn't acknowledge his existence is what he thought. But the worst was when they were _forced_ to acknowledge his presence, the stares, the dreaded silence, their eyes, _their fucking eyes_… Sometimes, it was if their eyes spoke to him in a calm, deadlock tone, and said, '_Why do you exist? Just die already.'_

Day after day, especially the day after one of those incidents would occur, he couldn't take it. He would feel like crying a little but, almost every time, nothing came out, and just sometimes, only one tear would measly fall. Reason being, is cause he just couldn't cry any more than he already has. He was completely broken on the inside. He's tired of crying and waiting for someone to come save him and give him something. Not even a purpose to live, just anything, shit, it was to the point he would gladly accept pity. Even if they could make him smile or laugh once, he'd take it. Their hand reaching out to him, to just feel that short moment of warmth and comfort, he'd take it…

Living every day like this, in a sense, is _depressingly amazing_. Why, how was it _depressingly amazing_? It was so _amazing_ only on the fact that he hasn't committed suicide yet. That's the most amazing thing about Sai Akuto. His will, his dreams, his self-given purpose on living, everything was long gone. His hopes of someone to give him a purpose, to love him, were in an even worse state. It's as if, to even have the possibility simply thought of, let alone to take place, never even existed in the first place.

Everything was non-existent in his life. Nothing shined brightly; nothing gave off a good, warm feeling. Even food didn't even _have a taste_ anymore. It's as if everything in him were dying or just purposely torturing him. He could barely _see_ colors anymore. Everything looked grey and black. The pure color of white didn't even seem to exist to his eyes. His taste buds were just as bad as his eyesight now. Everything he ate was like water, the taste of nothing. Everything that should make a person smile, even for just a moment didn't exist within Sai Akuto's world.

Now that Sai Akuto's heading to high school…

Forget it, he can't even think of the possibility _that it would get better_. **It could only get worse**. Then again, is that even possible? …

Even though today's the entrance ceremony, Sai still decided to go late and just walk straight into class after everyone's gotten there. Going to the ceremony would be a nightmare, a de ja vu of middle school. So he decided to play it smart and walk in late due to the fact that there would usually always be a seat in the back of the class in the corner by the window. If they _knew who he was, more like supposed to be,_ guarantee there's a seat just like that for him. Even though his high school is quite far from his hometown, many people from his middle school went there as well. The rumors of him to spread, once he's spotted, will undoubtedly spread like wildfire and hit the ears of almost every student in mere seconds.

As he finally got off the train and was at the front entrance of the school gates, he heard noises and cries of another. Since it wasn't his business he just of course ignored it, not as if he couldn't do anything, because he easily could, just even if he was the _hero,_ sooner or later he'll be the _villain_.

Sadly as if God were cruelly testing him again, the scene that was taking place happened to be outside the building his class was in, simply right in the small alley between that and what seems to be maybe the equipment building. He could see about 5 boys all-together, 1 on the ground being hit constantly. Actually it might be… No way! 4 guys and a girl?! Well for a second he at least contemplated if it was a girl since the skin and the features were super feminine but it just had to be a boy, not to mention the obviousness because of the uniform.

Akuto knew he shouldn't do anything, even if he saved him, and didn't know he was, sooner or later that person will leave him anyway. Even if there was a small chance for them to be _friends_, it's guaranteed to not last. Yet, because of how he knows what it feels like, even though he was never physically hurt, the mental pain was just as bad. In a second he appeared in front of those boys and glared. Of course one of them was about to try and hit him but one of the others stopped him immediately.

"OI! Stop! Don't hit him, don't touch _that_."

"Ahhhhh what do you mean? He's just some idiot who needs to mind his fucking business."

"No… it's far worse than that; he's that boy, the boy who is destined to be the Demon Lord."

As if on cue like in a classic, stupid manga where the protagonist has such a shitty life/past, they gave that calm, deadlock stare. He could feel the negativity and the cruel words those stupid fucking eyes were saying, but of course after they walked off in quite a fast manner. With them finally leaving, as if the story were being scripted, Akuto sighed and cracked his neck just a bit, forgetting about the 'damsel in distress,' due to the fact that since he (quite sure he is a he…probably) should have heard that his savior is the future Demon Lord (the irony made Akuto chuckle a bit on the inside on the thought) he should've fled and been long gone by now. But strangely as if this, well I guess BL movie since its two boys, the classic line to be said, since the story is 'scripted,' the line to be said as if the director gave the cue with that the next line to be said was taken place.

"A-ano, t-thank you very much for saving me! I'm Hiroshi Miwa. I'm to be put into class 1-D. Nice to meet you I-I guess. What's your name?"

It really did take a second for Akuto to respond because well, he was quite sure the boy heard about him being the Demon Lord. It's obvious he's not deaf so why the fuck was he still there, no why the fuck was he attempting to talk to Sai Akuto in the first place?!

"Ano… I know you're not deaf but do you have a loose screw up there? I know you heard about me being the _Demon Lord_, so why're you still here, let alone trying to talk to me?"

Instead of being responded to in words, he was responded to in laughter. This boy, Horishi Miwa was laughing at the _Demon Lord_. Is he fucking sane?! Does he wanna die that badly?!

"I'm sorry for laughing, just, you looked so serious when saying that. I mean I obviously am not deaf and no I don't have a loose screw, thank you very much, hmph. Anyway, I just wanna, hmmmmmmmmm… Ah! That's it! Let's be friends! Even if you're a _Demon Lord_, you saved and helped me. You're _kind_. I don't give a shit about rumors. Their called rumors for a reason. I can tell you're just way too misunderstood. There are rumors about myself as well. Those punks were hitting me because _I'm gay_. Well from the _rumors_ apparently. Even though... It...is...true..."

…

"Ano… You can say something…... _Is someone talking to you, THAT shocking?_"

"I-I'm sorry but yea basically. I haven't talked to anyone for more than a second for almost 3 years. So of course I'm shocked you're talking to me, no more like you're not afraid of me. But, that thing, about being friends, no thanks. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself."

After all this time… Why was someone trying to be nice? Why was someone trying to enter his life, to be friends with him? He's already given up on life altogether. He's just… It's just too late already. He's feeling nervous and scared. Something he hasn't felt in a while. He's remembering all the stares from those who were supposed to be his friends. He doesn't want to go through that again. He thought he wasn't _weak _anymore. Even if he's still weak, because he's weak, he doesn't want this. Sooner or later he'll become terrified of him and leave him. He knows it. Everyone has left him. Even his parents did…

"W-wait! What do you mean you don't need friends or anyone?! You liar! I can see how hard you're gripping your pants right now. I can see you're shaking. What you're thinking I obviously don't know what you've been through. Maybe not exactly but I know you're tired of being alone and misunderstood. Tired of people looking at you with those stares from earlier. I've been through the same thing! So don't tell me you don't need anyone, that you're not weak. Because I'm exactly the same! Do you even know how happy I am because you saved me just now?! No one has stood up for me my entire life besides my family. I haven't had a single frien-"

"Shut up! Don't… Don't just talk to me like you know me! You don't really want to know me! Even if I say yes. You'll just leave! Everyone just fucking leaves so selfishly! Whenever…they…w…ant…"

At this point in time, they were both crying. They couldn't help it. Akuto couldn't believe tears still existed in his eyes. He thought they were all gone. But why were they coming out now?! For what? For who? For those memories. No were they for him? They had to be but... Why for him? He doesn't even know him?! If he's left alone again, if he remembers what it feels like to be left, he's sure he wouldn't be able to take it. He can't…

"You're… You're talking about how everyone leaves you because they misunderstand you right? Because they judged you because you're _destined_ or because you are something right? You hate how everyone is selfish and does what they want right?! Then you're the same as them! You're selfishly judging me to be one of them! Saying I'll leave before I'm even given the chance to stay! So tell me, how can you ever be happy and change? All you're doing is blaming everyone else. You're one of them, judging everyone, people you don't even know too well and never giving them a chance. I know this is what you're like! Because…because…because I'm the same!" …

"By the way… Do you even know why I'm trying so hard, at such a random moment, after all this time, to make a friend, to be happy, to stop living in this depressing hell?! It's because you gave me all I've ever wanted for these last hellish years. You gave me something to put my hope in. Even if was pity, you gave me that something, that anything, to just grab a hold of and take with my hand to strive for. That's what you gave me…"

This boy... This boy, who for some reason is deciding to change so quickly, maybe due to the spur of the moment, is so bravely telling what's exactly on his mind. What he's saying is ridiculous. Who would ever have such a strange, desperate, heart-felting conversation upon a first meeting, in just who knows, maybe 10 minutes of knowing that others existence? But you know what, strangely, it was said to the right person, no, the perfect person. Where's the proof of that? Well the wide-eyed stare of realization, the shock surging through his veins, heart and blood, basically gave you all the proof needed to show that Sai Akuto was indeed the perfect person.

With the same reasons, anticipation, same ideals, hope of something like this to happen, Sai Akuto was just left stricken with shock. Those were the same words he said to himself. That if that happened to him, no matter the person, he would jump the gun to grab that _hand_ and place hope it in, no matter the impossibility of it actually meaning something in the future. Even if it just held a measly .01% chance of him to gain something as a reason to live, he'd take it...

Finally after the long silence that was taking place, due to this long period of deep thinking, with both of their tears starting to dry up as they calm down. Sai decides to say something. Something that'll change his live forever…

"You said your name's... Horishi Miwa? ….. Nice to meet you. I'm Sai Akuto, the future _Demon Lord_. I'm also to be put in class 1-D... Let's be friends."

"Sai Akuto hmmmmmm... Yosh! Let's definitely be good friends!"

...

"Ne... Miwa... You said you were gay right? ... If that's true… And if I have a shot… Could I…"

Before he could even finish, since it was quite embarrassing to say these things. Let alone finding out he even had a sexual preference, not to mention that he's gay…maybe bi... He was shocked at the sudden small gesture from his…_companion._ Hiroshi grabbed his hand and interlocked it with his tightly as if he knew exactly what Akuto wanted to say. While finally getting bother their hands in a comfortable grip. Hiroshi gave Akuto just one word. Of course, well before today, Akuto couldn't possibly ever imagine that one word could make a person so happy. But since today's that day, he got to experience another first as that word finally left Hiroshi's lips with such a happy smile…

"Sure!"

With that, they walked off on their way to the classroom. That walk, with them being side by side, gave them both the thought… Maybe… Just maybe… Life's not all that bad…


End file.
